Guardian Teammate
by Ookami Chann
Summary: Every person has a Guardian Angel, good thing Aphrodi has a 'Guardian Team-mate' eh? Especially when he's having trouble because of a certain Raimon captain. T for Shounen-ai. Flames are not welcome. Sorry if the story's too short.


**I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**This is a gift for jameis, because I couldn't do the request. **

**Anyway... hope you like the story.**

**.**

"Captain, what is it that's so special about that boy?" Hera asked, hands placed on his hip.

The captain; Terumi Afuro or Aphrodi, looked at his team-mate with one eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" Aphrodi asked, in the back of his mind, he was hoping Hera wouldn't see the stress in his eyes, or past the make-up he was wearing that hid the bags under his eyes.

"You're wearing cover up to hide some sort of stress," Hera responded, by now his eyes looked like those of a tiger that was ready to strike its prey.

'Getting more independent I see' Aphrodi was thinking, causing Hera to sigh.

"Always stayed silent when you knew I was right," Hera commented, earning a sigh from Aphrodi.

"I just haven't been getting enough sleep, that's all," Aphrodi responded, hoping Hera would just shut up.

"Well you may wanna hope that doesn't affect our game play, the commander will go mental if we lose," Hera chuckled.

"Now, now, let's not go too far with his reaction, besides, with the Aqua of the Gods, we can't lose, Raimon will just Hve to find that out when we battle them," Aphrodi explained.

Hera shrugged his shoulders in agreement and walked away.

'_Finally he's gone' _Aphrodi thought, and decided to go the soccer field and practice his hissastu; God Knows.

When he did get to the field and start practicing, he couldn't stop thinking of Endou.

He wasn't an idiot, he knew that he was in love with the Raimon captain, but he also knew that being in love with him meant that either he'd have to go to Raimon, or Endou would have to go to Zeus Junior High.

And it wasn't like any of those events were going to happen any time soon.

**.**

**After the Match**

"AND RAIMON DEFEAT ZEUS JUNIOR HIGH, WITH A SCORE OF 4-3!" the commentator shrieked, despite being a 37 year old man- it was his job.

"We lost, but how can that be?" Aphrodi asked himself, as he watched Raimon join together in praising each other, the rest of the world was a mere blur to him.

So when Hera placed a hand on Aphrodi's shoulder, he almost jumped into the air.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," Aphrodi instructed.

"I wouldn't call walking up to you and calling you three times as sneaking up," Hera explained.

"Well what do you want?" Aphrodi snapped.

"You to be honest with yourself, you like him, don't you, he's the reason for your lack of sleep, I can tell," Hera said, causing Aphrodi to remain silent, what was there to say, Hera had worked it out, and it probably wouldn't be long before the rest of the team found out.

"Yeah, so?" Aphrodi asked, trying to keep his voice normal.

"Tell him, it's a simple as that," Hera said, before h went to the team and coach.

Aphrodi thought about that and decided it might be worth giving that idea a go.

After waiting until the trophy had been awarded, he caught Endou on his own.

So while his team was occupied, he snuck past Raimon until he was face to face with Endou.

"Hey, Aphro-"

"Shh!" Aphrodi instructed.

Endou nodded and asked Aphrodi why he was there.

"I need to tell you something, follow me," and so Aphrodi dragged Endou away.

"Aphrodi?"

"I love you,"

"What?"

"I love you, and I don't care if you don't love me back," Aphrodi confessed, you could tell there was fear in his voice as he said this.

It took Endou a minute to think before he grabbed Aphrodi by the waist and gave him a hug.

"I gotta go, the team will be wondering where I am," Endou said.

H e released his grip on Aphrodi's waist, before giving him a kiss on the forehead and running to his team.

Aphrodi could hear something, though it was quiet, he knew what Endou had said.

"_Aishiteru"_

Aphrodi smiled and walked out, not even thinking about what would happen if Raimon spotted him.

He walked past them and made his way to his team, who were more focused on watching their coach being arrested.

Hera walked up to him and stood at his side.

"What did he say?" he asked, looking at the booth where their coach once was.

Aphrodi didn't bother respond; he just smiled at Hera, before yawning.

"Go to bed early tonight," Hera said, though you hear that he was ready to start laughing.

Aphrodi rolled his eyes before yawning once more.

**.**

**Okay...**

**I didn't know Hera could be helpful.**

**I really don't know what to say, so instead of trying to think of something, I'm just gonna say this now.**

**Hope you like the story jameis.**

**R&R.**


End file.
